Amazon Avenger
by Laithejadepeacock.Marcothehawk
Summary: This is an idea I thought of a couple weeks ago. Basically what if Blu was a jaeger pilot, like in pacific rim. The story may not be the best but do please review.
1. Chapter 1

" _There are things you can't fight, acts of god. You see a hurricane coming, you gotta get out of the way. But when you're in a jaeger, suddenly you can fight the hurricane. And you can win." Raleigh Becket, pilot Gypsy Danger pacific rim._

Amazon Rainforest

August 20th 2017

06:00 AM

A monster, standing 150 feet tall marched through the jungle.

The various birds and creatures scattered screaming. "Kaiju attack!".

The monster had a head that doubled as a knife, 2 pairs of arms (Picture knifehead from pacific rim) and yellow lines traversing its body.

The ground shook as this beast moved along.

The monster's mouth glowed blue. It's roar filled the air as the beast crushed all in its way.

But 5 miles away a challenger was about to step into the ring.

06:15 AM

Amazon Shatterdome

Insert Pacific rim theme  watch?v=1vU7XqToZso

A male blue macaw named Blu began putting on a white metallic armor suit.

On each shoulder of the suit was a mural of female blue spix macaw, his wife Jewel. Above the mural read the text _Amazon Avenger._

Around him several macaws of various color helped him put on the suit. Clipping metal plates to a black undersuit. The last piece to go on was a helmet, a yellow liquid being drained from the glass piece. "Alright let's kick some ass!" declared Blu, grinning wildly.

He left the changing room and walked along a long corridor until arriving at a hanger where a massive robot awaited him (picture coyote tango from Pacific Rim). On the upper left part of the chest plate was a mural of Jewel, in a jaeger suit, on the right side of the chest was a skull and crossbones. He saw the engineers loading massive artillery rounds into the kinetic force mortars on the jaegers back. All over the jaeger were scratches where kaiju had knocked the paint and sometimes metal off of the jaeger. He smiled, "another day, another fight".

Blu continued walking into an elevator that took him to a platform, connecting him with the head of the robot.

He walked along the platform, next to the entrance of the jaeger stood a female blue spix macaw. "Jewel!" exclaimed Blu.

The 2 ran to each other and shared a gentle embrace. Jewel gazed into the loving eyes of her mate. This was an odd life to live, for every once in a while he would have to get up and go fight a monster the size of a skyscraper. "Promise me you'll survive this fight" she cooed "don't worry. I have got 5 kaiju kills and I don't intend to stop now". Jewel smiled, happy with her husbands optimism. Blu let go of her and walked towards the entrance to his jaegers head. Jewel sighed and ran off to the control room to observe Blu's progress. But Blu stepped inside a door on the rear of the jaegers head or conn pod.

The inside of the jaeger head was spacious.

With a single set of harnesses and controls in the middle of the head, facing a screen showing the outside world. He walked to the harnesses. Several engineers helped strap him in. The back piece clipped to his back, the arm controls connected to his wings and his talons locked into place on the metalic stilts that allowed his jaeger to be controlled by his foot movements. The jaegers nuclear reactor boomed to life, flames coming out of the exhaust vent on _Avenger's_ chest.

The gentle hum of the engine filling the blue macaws ears. He heard a voice come through his comm channel. "Blu do you hear me over".Blu pressed a button on the control board. "I hear ya Luiz, how'd the date go last night?". Luiz chuckled. "Well she liked me, her boyfriend not so much.". Blu laughed "your gonna get your ass kicked man". Luiz replied "says the guy that goes out and fights giant monsters for a living.". Blu rolled his eyes in a comical way.

He heard the door to his jaeger shut. The screen in front of him flicked on, revealing vital signs and his surroundings. "Blu, prepare for neural handshake". Blu closed his eyes and the process began. All his memories flew past him in a blue tint. After several seconds like this he was brought back to reality.

He felt weird. He could almost feel what the robot could feel. Blu exhaled and closed his eyes, willing his legs forwards. He felt the jaegers legs move forward, the doors to the hangar opened up, revealing the stormy dawn of the amazon, lightning illuminating the rainforest. The jaegers 2 massive rear guns were able to pass through the hangar effortlessly, his metal feet planted into the dirt ground. Blu continued moving the jaeger forward.

He pressed the comm button "Amazon Avenger's on the ball and we're ready to roll". Luiz gave several orders to follow.

"Amazon Avenger, you are to stay at the miracle mile, don't engage until absolutely necessary. You are facing a category 3, codename Knifehead. Do you understand?".

Blu looked at the computer. "Sir there is a tribe of yellow days macaws in the path of the kaiju.". Luiz responded "Do not engage. You are defending a colony of 5 million, you will not sacrifice those lives for a tribe of 100.".

Blu shrugged. "I am gonna defy orders this one time sir.". And with that Blu started to move his jaeger faster, into the direction of the Kaiju. The weight of Amazon Avenger shook the ground, his height towered over the trees. The lights of his jaegers head shone brightly over the dark rainforest.

He could see knifehead in the distance. "Let's get this mother fucker".

Yellow macaw tribe

Yellow macaws were screaming and flying away everywhere.

Their homes were being destroyed by a walking skyscraper, every step shaking the earth.

Knifeheads roar filled the air, sending fear into every macaw in the few birds that stayed behind were attempting to fight the kaiju. They bobbed and weaved through the kaijus huge claws, using their firearms to shoot at the beast. But it was no use. The hide on the monster was too thick.

Knifeheads glowing yellow lines ran along his body, being the only visible part in the dark night sky. Knifehead was about to crush a tree when his body was bathed in bright lights. He turned around to see a jaeger, shining his brights on to knifehead. _Amazon Avenger_ put his fists up.

Knifehead charged the jaeger. Blu moved his talons, causing the jaeger to get to the side of the beast. Blu managed to get the kaiju in a headlock. "Take this!". Blu proceeded to punch knifehead repeatedly in the head, the hydraulics in the jaegers arm moving back and forth with each swing.

The brutality of the swings was enough to get knifehead to back away. Blu ran backwards too, but for a different reason. Once about half a mile away Blu unleashed his heavy weapons.

The 2 huge cannons on _Amazon Avenger'_ s back aimed at Knifehead. "See ya bastard".

Blu then fired a volley of 6 rounds from the massive guns. The rounds impacted knifehead, exploding around the monster and covering him in smoke. Blu urged his jaeger forward, assessing the damage done to the rainforest.

He then heard Luiz's voice boom through the comm. "Blu, that thing's still alive! Get out of there!, on your six o'clock".

Blu turned his head, subsequently turning his jaegers head and stared at the cloud of smoke behind him. He saw knifehead charge his bladed head through _Amazon Avenger's_ chest.

The armor on his chest began to crack.

Blu screamed in pain, Knifehead pulled his head out of the jaeger, only to grab Blu's left arm, tearing the piece of machinery from the torso of the jaeger. Blu screamed again, for the drift made him feel all damage done to the jaege, the feeling of a hole in his chest, and his missing arm. Knifehead then used _Avenger's_ arm to beat the metal titan down to the ground. Blood began to escape Blu's beak. The neural load of all this damage, mixed with the leaking radiation from his nuclear reactor was causing great damage to his body. Blu managed to push his jaeger up, in one swift move he fired 2 more rounds from his cannon.

These rounds impacted Knifehead's chest, throwing the kaiju back and drawing blue blood. Knifehead gave out a great roar.

Blu had just staggered up. "Fight me BITCH!". Blu deployed his chainsword from his right arm, the only limb he had left above his waist. Blu charged Knifehead.

Control room, Amazon Shatterdome

Jewel stood behind Luiz, watching the battle unfold on the countless monitors in the room. She was almost tearing up. She watched her love get beaten to oblivion. She gasped upon seeing the jaegers left arm get torn out. "Left arm has gone cold!" screamed Luiz. Jewel began tearing up when she saw the jaegers arm be used to beat down Blu. She watched as Blu sent another volley of rounds into knifehead.

Knifehead screamed in pain.

She had hoped that would be enough to bring down the beast, but hope was useless right now. She watched Blu charge knifehead, managing to punch the beast several times, the chainsword diving deep into knifehead.

The kaiju did not even flinch, instead the monster used it's gigantic hands to grab the head of _Amazon Avenger._

The monster began putting steel crushing force onto the conn pod.

Jewel went wide eyed with fear at what she was seeing on the monitor.

Blu's scream could be heard through the comm.

Blu managed to utter out several words, "Jewel, I love you. Please forgive me".

Blu turned to the console in front of him.

He swiped his wing across the screen, the conn pod beginning to crack under the force of Knifehead's hand.

The claw of knifehead stabbed into the conn pod, nearly grabbing Blu. He swiped until an icon came on to the screen, a nuclear symbol. He sighed, clicking on the icon. "Sorry Jewel". He flicked a switch on the console. The nuclear reactor below him began to overheat, sending radiation through the conn pod. The nuclear reactor began outputting flames from every chink in the jaegers armor.

Knifehead felt the nuclear flames begin eating through the kaiju's thick hide. Knifehead screamed in pain. Suddenly the reactor melted down, causing the area to be bathed in thick flames and radiation. The blast knocked out all electrical devices in the area. The kaiju was vaporized, no trace of the beast was left on the face of earth. Not even the blue blood of the beast.

In the control room the monitors for the jaeger suddenly turned off. Almost simultaneously. The control team began worriedly discussing the reason for the blast. While Jewel could only lean against the wall and sob. Luiz came to her side, the dog tried to comfort the sobbing macaw but failed.

Jewel finally ran out of the room, and outside to cry in peace. She cried for almost an hour, her tears landing on the ground below her, forming in a small puddle at her feet. She looked at the puddle, only to see it begin to vibrate, the water splashing in and out of the puddle. She heard the booming of something coming close, something big. She looked up to see a one armed _Amazon Avenger_ limp to the shatterdome.

Once about a hundred feet away the robot fell.

 _Amazon Avenger_ attempted to use his one remaining arm to soften the impact of the ground. But the arm only slowed his fall. His knees crashed into the jungle floor, kicking up huge amounts of dirt. The 2 massive guns on _Avengers_ back shook as the titan fell.

The creaking and groaning of 2,150 tons of steel falling filled the air. _Amazon Avenger's_ head finally hit the ground, 50 feet from Jewel, kicking up a huge dust cloud. Jewel closed her eyes, to shield them from the millions of tiny particles that now flooded the air. Almost everyone inside the shatterdome saw the robot collapse and rushed outside to assess damage. Several birds flew around the downed titan, assessing the damage.

Jewel watched as a figure emerged from the conn pod, wearing a tattered white suit of armor, his helmet cracked. Blood seeping from multiple holes in the white suit he wore. The pilot then collapsed on the ground. "Blu!" screamed Jewel. The female macaw ran to her mates side.

She held an unconscious Blu in her wings and on her lap. "Stay with me, please" begged Jewel. Blu's eyes were half open his breathing slowing. Luiz ran over with several medics. "Get this bird to the infirmary, NOW!".

The birds picked Blu up and dropped him onto a stretcher. They began to rush off with Jewel still holding the wing of her fading mate. She continued with the medics until they came to the door of the infirmary where several guards stopped Jewel. Jewel, not wanting to start a fight, obeyed and waited outside the infirmary, anxious for news about her mate. She suddenly heard a commotion coming from inside the room.

"He's fading, FAST!" screamed one voice, "Get the defibrillator, quickly". Upon hearing the word 'defibrillator' her stomach dropped to her talons. She gave up being nice and rushed right past the guards, into the infirmary.

What she saw was… worrying. 10 birds in medical attire crowded around an unconscious blue macaw. They were using the defibrillator to try and restart Blu's heart. She ran to the side of her mate, cradling her unconscious love's wing in her own. After the 3rd try with the defibrillator, Blu's heart finally started once more. His breathing started again, the pilot's chest moving up and down ever so slightly.

Suddenly Blu's eyes shot open, his chocolate brown irises affixing to his mates sad face. "Hey Jewel" he said. Jewel instantly perked up at the sound of her husband's voice. "Blu!" she exclaimed, tears of joy leaving her eyes. She kissed her reawakened love. "Never leave me again" she said, lovingly. Blu smiled. "Don't worry, I never will". He then puts on a worried face. "Well seeing as I was exposed to radiation for so long and my jaeger is… inoperable. I doubt I will be fighting another kaiju for a long time". Jewel smiled and nuzzled her head into Blu's chest. The beast had been vanquished, the hero had survived and their family was still a family. All was good in the amazon. Well… at least until the next Kaiju shows up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I got a lot of positive feedback on my first pacific rim/ rio crossover. So i am adding on to it. Pls review, thanks ;) PS there are no humans in this world. All cities are populated by birds. Nations are same. Usa, brazil etc. PS the breach is off the coast of Rio. So not really pacific rim, more atlantic rim. Anyways enjoy.

Amazonia, 09:00 hours

June 24th, 2022

5 years after Blu's last launch

Blu walked along the streets of the great city of Amazonia.

The colony he had fought so hard to protect 5 years ago.

He still remembered that night.

The way the lightning illuminated the monstrous beast he had to vanquish, the feeling of having his own arm torn off.

The neural handshake had forced his nerves to believe he had no left wing.

Only with great difficulty was he able use his left wing.

Our hero wore a light gray cloak, to protect him from the tropical rainstorm that had rolled into town.

He turned his head to a wall, the faded paint of a piece of anti kaiju propaganda stained the wall.

He scoffed a little, this 'war' as the officials called had cost humanity dearly.

Millions of dollars, years of training jaeger pilots. Only to see both go to waste when kaiju attack cities.

He turned his attention back to the sidewalk, the macaws around him stepped out of his way. Blu neared a construction site, a small tower was being built.

"Hey Blu" said a voice behind him.

The cerulean macaw turned around to see, "Angelo!" exclaimed Blu "how ya doin?".

The figure Blu was talking to was a scarlet macaw, about Blu's height with sky blue eyes, slowly walking towards him.

The 2 had become friends 3 years ago when Blu helped Angelo through a tough divorce, and they had been friends ever since.

Angelo gave Blu a high five, making sure to use his right wing and meet with Blu's right wing.

The 2 smiled. Angelo then turned to the construction site, "well, time to get to work" he sighed. Blu nodded and followed his friend into the construction zone.

12:25 PM

Blu and Angelo sat on a beam, 100 feet in the air.

They were eating their lunch of fruit and bread while watching the hustle and bustle of life occur below them.

Blu smiled, he only knew 2 other things that allowed him this view. One was flying, the other? Being in a jaeger.

"Y'know, Angelo. This is the kind of view you get from a jaeger" Blu sighed "I still remember my last fight".

Angelo knew about Blus past as a jaeger pilot and defender of Amazonia.

Angelo did not bug Blu about his past very often, for he knew it was a touchy subject. But when Blu brought up the topic Angelo could not resist asking him about it.

"Blu, you never told me exactly what happened in your last fight. Could you, tell me?". Angelo said the last part with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.\

Blu did the last thing Angelo expected, he told the story of his last fight.

From how he woke up that day, to how he fell asleep.

Blu finished his story. "And that's how my career as a pilot ended".

Angelo looked at Blu with awe, he never knew so much happened.

He always assumed Blu just quit.

Blu's attention was turned to the clock in the workplace. It read 03:00 PM.

"Woo hoo, quittin' time!" exclaimed Blu. He jumped off the beam, extending his wings and gliding down to the ground.

Angelo followed him. Upon reaching the ground Blu reached for something in his cloak.

He pulled out a small cube object, a cell phone.

He used his wing tip and pressed a button with jewels photo on it. He raised the phone to his ear, listening to the sound of ringing on the other end.

After about 30 seconds, he finally heard the soothing voice of his wife, Jewel.

"Hey honey" she greeted happily "what's up?".

"Can I go to the bar with Angelo?" he asked, crossing his talons it would work.

He heard Jewel sigh, "okay, but be back before 6".

Blu smiled, thanked Jewel. Then hung up.

He looked to Angelo, who was smiling. "Wanna hit up the bar?".

Angelo nodded in agreement, and the 2 flew off to the bar.

At the bar

Our 2 macaw friends landed outside the wood door to the bar with a loud _thud_.

They pushed open the wooden door and were greeted by the smell of beer and crushed peanuts.

The only lights were over the pool table, over the bar and from the TV.

Speaking of the TV, the news channel was running a breaking report.

"In Perth this morning, a kaiju. An enormous category 4 attacked the city.

Mark 1 jaeger _Digger Whiskey_ was scrambled to hold the kaiju, code named _Mutavore_ at the miracle mile, but failed.

After Mutavore destroyed the jaeger it was able to attack Perth itself for almost an hour.

It was not until early afternoon that Mark 5 jaeger _Striker Eureka_ , piloted by Hercules Hansen was finally able to bring the beast down with its chest missiles".

A clip played on the TV of the jaeger killing the kaiju, and the kaiju falling into a skyscraper.

The next clip that played was an interview with Hercules, showing that he was an australian masked owl in a tan green armor set. "That's my 7th kill to date, new record".

Blu sighed in sadness before walking to the bar and getting a beer. Behind him the TV kept playing.

"The previous record was held by Blu Gunderson of the jaeger _Amazon Avenger_ in Brazil". The news channel showed a photo of Blu and Jewel on top of _Avenger's_ head holding each other close.

Blu remembered that day, it was after his first fight. Against a category 2 named _Onibaba_.

He will always remember the look on Jewel's face when he climbed out of that conn pod, a hero.

Blu chuckled to himself, his days of fighting monsters were long behind him.

Angelo looked to the TV and saw the photo.

"Man, what a sight it must have been to see you in that thing".

Blu chuckled again.

"I still have my suit at home, come by and try it on".

Angelo looked at Blu, mouth open.

He was about to thank Blu for the offer, but he was interrupted by their beers arriving and Blu's phone ringing.

The cerulean macaw picked up his phone and sipped his beer.

He pressed the 'answer' button on his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Hey Blu, I need you to come home now. There is someone here looking for you".

No sooner had Blu heard this was he bounding out of the bar, beer in talon. Not minding the rain that battered him.

He flew high above the city, and out of it.

He did not stop flying until he came across a cottage in the woods.

He landed at the oak door to the cottage, his talons scratching along the wooden patio.

He put his wing to the door and opened.

Revealing a living room, in which a female blue macaw and bulldog sat.

Blu instantly recognized the bulldog.

"Luiz!" he exclaimed, "how are you doing old friend?".

The bulldog's smile faded.

"Blu, the world needs you again".


End file.
